John Tanner
John Tanner is the main protagonist in the series of Driver, Driver 2, Driv3r and later Driver: San Francisco. He is an undercover police officer. He is a skilled driver which has earned him many jobs from catching an illegal car theft ring to protecting the president of the United States. He has travelled to many locations worldwide in his work from New York, USA to Istanbul, Turkey. Personal Life He resides in Miami, Florida, USA. He has no spouse or children. His private life and history is largely unknown. He is thought to have a fondness for old cars, specifically muscle cars from the 1970's. History Driver Tanner, a former race car driver now turned NYPD Police Detective goes undercover in order to find out more about a man named Rufus. After proving his skills in an underground parking lot Tanner is sent to Miami to work for a man named Art. After a while he is brought to the attention of Rufus who turns out to be a pimp, Rufus asks Tanner to help break an associate of his (Jean-Paul) out of an armoured police vehicle. After doing this, Rufus is shot by his girlfriend Jesse. Tanner then turns her over to the police where she reveals information about a man named Castaldi. Tanner then goes to San Franciso where he meets an informant who tells him that Jean-Paul works for Castaldi who himself is working with a man named Don Hancock who is running for president. After working for Castaldi in LA it is revealed that Castaldi is involved in a plot to assasinate the president of the united states, this brings Tanner back to New York where he successfully foils the plot. Tanner is offered his badge back but walks off. ''Driver 2: Back On The Streets'' After Soloman Caine's attempt to kill Pink Lenny, Tanner examines the dead body of the Brazilian who was shot in the bar. Tanner gets a new partner named Tobias Jones. They are informed that a witness escaped the crime scene and attempts to escape in the train. Tanner and Jones capture the witness, who tells them that they were actually after Lenny and not the Brazilian. Jones suspects that the Brazilian was working for Alvaro Vazquez. They investigate Alvaro's warehouse and discover that the Police are there and split up to escape. They find out that the documents came from Cuba. As Tanner returns to his apartment, he is hit in the face by Jericho and escapes his room. Jericho lures Tanner to Caine's Compound and brings him to Caine. Caine thinks Tanner is a thug trying to take over his organisation and orders him executed. Jericho takes Tanner away but Tanner hits Jericho in the face and escapes. Caine then puts a bounty on Tanner's name, causing him and Jones to escape to Havana. In Havana, Tanner and Jones ruin Vazquez's operation. They learn Lenny is going to escape the city on a ship. Tanner pursues Lenny but he gets away. Jones warns Tanner about Jericho arriving in Havana. Tanner and Jones follow Jericho to a hotel, where Jericho kills Lenny's men. Jericho attempts to escape but his car is rammed off the road by Tanner. Tanner and Jericho make a truce and travel to Las Vegas to meet Caine. ''Driv3r'' ''Driver: San Fracisco'' Appearances is Driver Games Tanner, the star of the Driver series has appeared in the following games in the series: *Driver (1998) *Driver 2 (1999) *Driv3r (2004) *Driver San Francisco (2011) He has also appeared in mobile editions of the series including Driv3r (2004), Driver: Las Vegas (2006) and Driver: LA Undercover (2007). Picture Gallery TannerD1.png|Tanner - Driver 1 TannerD2.png|Tanner - Driver 2 TannerD3.png|Tanner - Driv3r TannerDSF.png|Tanner - Driver San Francisco tanner 2.jpg|John Tanner Profile tanner and jones.jpg|John Tanner and Partner Tobias Jones Category:Characters